


Валя

by Klea_Strix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Infidelity, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: Жены все и всегда узнают последними...Реальная история о любви и предательстве, а так же о стечении обстоятельств.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на реальной истории, произошедшей в 2001 году в Таллинне.

То, что муж ей изменяет, она поняла не сразу. Поначалу он рано приходил с работы, возился с их маленькой дочкой. Затем, уложив малютку спать, они ужинали, разговаривали, занимались любовью. Как-то постепенно горячие любовные игры превратились в обычный секс перед сном. Потом начались авралы на работе, он приходил домой все позже и все более уставшим. Вскоре дочка перестала узнавать своего отца и закатывала дикие скандалы, увидев его у своей кроватки. Поначалу женщина еще шутила, что ей самой скоро придется повесить его фотографию при входе, чтобы не ошибиться и не пустить в дом незнакомца. Вскоре поняла, что уже впустила. Три года прошло со дня их свадьбы прежде, чем женщина осознала, что совсем не знает человека, с которым связана ее жизнь.

Все эти мелочи понемногу приводили ее к мысли о сопернице, о Другой. Окончательно она прозрела, когда почувствовала на его коже чужой солоноватый вкус. В этот момент все встало на свои места.

Нет, она не желала устраивать ему скандалов, похожих на те, что закатывала ее собственная мать. Она знала, что это способ потерять мужа, отца ее ребенка. К тому же, а вдруг она все же ошибается? А если и нет, то это может быть просто интрижка, способ снять стресс. Нет, она будет умнее. Она сделает по-другому.

На этом, как правило, мысль стопорилась и не хотела идти дальше. Что она может сделать? Нанять частного детектива? Следить самой? Подслушивать, подсматривать? И хочет ли она знать все это?

Как обычно и происходит в жизни — помог случай. В один из дней муж, опаздывая на работу, забыл свой органайзер. Было нелегко решиться открыть его, но женщина справилась и с волнением, и со страхом, и со своей совестью. После тщательного осмотра она могла сказать, как звали ее соперницу — Валя. Это имя встречалось так часто, что сомнений уже не оставалось. Но что это могло дать? И тут, на последней странице она увидела адрес. Только адрес, никакого имени рядом, но сердце екнуло. Это оно.

Решение пойти туда и поговорить тоже пришло не сразу. Несколько дней она часами смотрела на бумажку с переписанным адресом и роковым именем Валя. Но однажды она собралась с духом, отвезла дочь к маме и поехала.

***

Это была обычная городская многоэтажка, какими обычно застраиваются новые районы. Шестнадцатиэтажный монстр на сто с лишним квартир в окружении своих собратьев. Два лифта, и оба неработающие. Путь до пятнадцатого этажа отнял много физических и моральных сил. Решимость таяла, зато крепло упрямство. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, и лишь разум твердил, что отступать уже глупо.

И вот она дверь. Сейчас, именно сейчас, она узнает всю правду, какой бы она не была. А нужна ли ей эта правда?…

Мелодичный звонок прервал ее размышления - пока она сомневалась, рука сама нажала на кнопку звонка. За дверью раздались шаги, застучал отпираемый звонок и на пороге показался молодой человек ее возраста.

— Что вам угодно? — У него был приятный голос.

— Простите, я хотела бы видеть Валю.

— Это я, — прозвучало ошеляющее признание.

— Валя? Вы?!

Сердце остановило свой бег, и в глазах потемнело. Нет, это не правда, она просто ошиблась. Значит, ничего не было, все она придумала.

— Простите, я ошиблась, — повторила она свою мысль.

Она повернулась и направилась к лестнице, но тут ее догнал выкрик:

— Подождите! — Молодой человек сделал шаг от двери. — Подождите, вы его жена.

В его тоне не было вопроса. Утверждение. Последний гвоздь, вбиваемый в гроб ее сомнений. Они знали друг о друге. Никакой ошибки. Ее ноги подкосились, и лишь мужские руки не дали ей упасть.

— Пойдемте, я вам что-нибудь налью, успокаивающего.

Почему она послушалась? Может, потому что ноги и вправду отказывались ее держать. А может, потому что ей хотелось посмотреть на все своими глазами. Увидеть, где ее муж встречался с другим мужчиной. Узнать подробности. Нет, только не это!

Пока она спорила сама с собой, Валя провел ее на кухню и, достав из морозилки литровую бутылку водки, налил целый стакан, который вложил ей в руки.

— Выпейте. Я мог бы предложить валерьянки, но водка подействует лучше и быстрее.

Ему пришлось помочь ее дрожащим рукам донести стакан до губ, не расплескав ценную жидкость. Он оказался прав, это «успокаивающее» наполнило ее теплом, пальцы перестали подрагивать, и она могла уже самостоятельно поставить стакан на стол.

— Как Вы узнали… — она не смогла договорить, язык почему-то начал заплетаться. Тут она сообразила, что последние дни практически ничего не ела, а сегодня и вовсе кусок в горло не лез. Стакан водки на голодный желудок подействовал похлеще любого яда. Сейчас ничто не заставило бы ее подняться с этого стула.

— …что вы его жена? — закончил за нее ее отравитель.

Она только кивнула головой.

— По глазам. У вас очень выразительные глаза, как только я их увидел, мне уже не нужно было ничего объяснять.

— А какие…

— Решимость вперемешку с обреченностью. Вы же пришли узнать правду? Говорят, что любая женщина будет знать, что муж ей изменяет. Только не все мужья верят в это. Ваш не верит.

— Вы говорили обо мне?

— А он никогда не скрывал, что женат. В этом отношении он поступал честно. Во всяком случае, со мной.

— А мне он лгал, — выдохнула обманутая жена.

— А вы его спрашивали? — поинтересовался Валентин, устраиваясь напротив.

— Нет.

— Тогда и лжи не было.

— Была, — не согласилась она с мужской логикой.

— Если вы о том, что он должен был любить вас до конца жизни и умереть с вами в один день… Вынужден вас огорчить, это были всего лишь несбыточные мечты.

— Вот и я говорю.

— Но когда он это говорил, он мог быть искренен. Только жизнь очень мало похожа на романтические фильмы, если только на комедии.

— Вы любите ром… романтичс… — попыталась выговорить она, но поняв, что это пока выше ее сил, плюнула и выбрала термин попроще, — такие комедии?

— Признаться, люблю. Наверное, я романтик, — ответил он с улыбкой.

— А какой самый любимый? — неожиданно поинтересовалась она. Абсурдность ситуации, как и алкогольные градусы, давали о себе знать. Ей уже начинало казаться, что она просто пришла сюда поболтать с этим приятным молодым человеком, расслабиться после стольких дней напряжения. Ее женский ум никак не мог осознать до конца, что перед ней сидит ее соперник, разлучник, с которым она делит единственного любимого мужчину в ее жизни. Возможно, это понял и Валентин, потому что он еще раз улыбнулся и ответил:

— Из последних, наверное, «Флирт со зверем».

— Впервые встречаю мужчину, которому он понравился. Там же так много говоров.

— Да, говорят там действительно много. Но я и вправду читал такие статьи о мужской полигамии, так что тема была знакома. Да и в целом фильм очень оптимистичен.

— И какой там Хью Джекман… — ляпнула она и смутилась.

— Согласен, — рассмеялся Валентин.

— А из более ранних?

— Дайте подумать…

Так они обсудили кино, затем перекинулись на книги, музыку, театр…

Где-то между разговором о «Грозовом перевале» и «Списком Шиндлера», они перешли на ты. При упоминании о Хмелевской из холодильника снова появилась водка, а на столе — закуска. Через пару часов, когда выпивка подошла к концу, они уже вместе хохотали, вспоминая какие-то случаи из студенческой жизни. В какой-то момент она поймала себя на том, что ее глаза закрываются, и она моментами проваливается в темноту, где существует только этот голос.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — заявил Валя и, подняв ее на руки, перебазировал в спальню. То странное ощущение внутренней свободы не покинуло ее даже, когда чужие мужские руки опустили ее на мягкую поверхность кровати.

— А как ты познакомился с ним? — наконец, задала она вслух тот вопрос, с которым она появилась в этом доме.

— Ты, правда, хочешь это знать? — Валя заботливо укрыл ее пледом.

— Хочу. Правда, хочу.

— Ну, раз хочешь… — Он примостился рядом и начал рассказывать.

***

— Мы познакомились с ним на корпоративной вечеринке. Моя сестра за пару дней до этого переругалась со своим парнем и не нашла себе другого кавалера. Она уговорила, — а она хорошо это умеет делать, — меня сопровождать ее. Так я попал в этот круг менеджеров, клерков, операторов и секретарш. Не скажу, что я был слишком счастлив, так как не люблю эту братию. Общению с ними я предпочту металлический холод компьютера. Так что я проклинал сестру, ради которой пришел, и которая оставила меня, чтобы пофлиртовать с кем-то, кажется, из рекламного отдела. Так что я остался один возле стола с напитками, мне не оставалось ничего, как тихо напиваться. Я никого там не знал, да и не испытывал желания знать. Наверное, со стороны я смотрелся очень одиноко, потому что в какой-то момент ко мне подошел темноволосый мужчина и поинтересовался, не скучаю ли я здесь. Что я мог ответить? Что скучаю и хотел бы сбежать отсюда при первой же возможности. Он сказал, что ему тоже не нравятся эти вечеринки, что его жена его бросила, не пожелав отвозить ребенка к маме. Слово за слово, и через полчаса мы уже оживленно беседовали.

Он оказался интересным собеседником и, хотя занимался юриспруденцией, но неплохо разбирался и в компьютерах. Словом, у нас нашлись темы для разговора. Наверное, мы действительно много выпили, потому что в какой-то момент я пригласил его к себе, а он согласился. Мы сбежали, бросив мою сестру, за что мне потом выговаривали ни один день. Мы сидели у меня в гостиной, я угощал его кофе с коньяком. А потом черт меня дернул достать абсент. Коварный напиток, особенно если пить вслед за виски и коньяком. В какой-то момент у тебя основательно сносит крышу, и ты не можешь осознать мотивы своих поступков…

Мы целовались, как безумные. Он признался, что никогда не делал ничего подобного ни с одним мужчиной. Я поверил ему. Он был неистов и пылок, но его нужно было направлять, учить всему…

Он ушел через несколько часов, и я думал, что никогда его больше не увижу. Но через пару недель он позвонил. Он выяснил, с кем я приходил, нашел сестру и спросил мой номер телефона. Он хотел встретиться. Я мог бы сказать ему «нет». Но не сказал. Он попросил мой адрес, я продиктовал, и тем же вечером он снова был у меня. Он приезжал все чаще, а периоды между нашими встречами все сокращались. В конце концов, он стал появляться здесь почти каждый вечер. Это затягивало нас обоих…  
Но когда-нибудь это должно было закончится.

Это последнее, что запомнила женщина. Может, Валя и говорил что-нибудь еще, но ее сознание решило покинуть ее, и она провалилась в сон, в котором она наблюдала, как двое мужчин страстно целовались.

***

Она проснулась внезапно. Несколько минут она потратила на то, чтобы понять, где она находится, и что собственно тут происходит. Второе оказалось гораздо сложнее. Сидя в темной спальне, она слышала странную возню и стоны за закрытой дверью. Сделав над собой усилие, она поднялась, тихонько подошла к двери и чуть приоткрыла дверь… Увиденное показалось ей продолжением сна. Она даже ущипнула себя. Боль заявила со всей ответственностью, что все это происходит на самом деле — на ее глазах ее муж целовал другого мужчину.

На Вале были все те же джинсы и джемпер, в которых он открыл ей дверь, а на муже рабочий костюм, который не далее как вчера она забрала из химчистки. В этой картине было что-то нереальное, неправильное. Неправильно было также стоять и смотреть, как мужские руки пробегают по совсем не женской груди, стремясь забраться под джемпер. Но оторвать взгляд было выше ее сил. Как дерево с запретным плодом манило Еву, так и она была застигнута врасплох этим зрелищем. Под аккомпанемент только одной мысли – «Этого не может быть!» – она наблюдала, как мужчины избавляются от одежды и опускаются на диван, как мокрый и горячий язык одного из них оставляет блестящую в свете ночника дорожку, как со стоном откидывается назад голова другого.

Она еще никогда не видела своего мужа таким… таким… страстным? возбужденным? красивым? чужим? Она не могла подобрать правильного слова. Где-то внутри, спящая доселе, змея приподняла голову и впилась ядовитыми зубами прямо в сердце. Видеть, как некогда родной и любимый человек становится чужим, было так больно…

И тут она поняла, что смотрит в ореховые глаза Валентина. И что он снова читает ее состояние, в котором уже не было ни капли решимости, только отчаяние и боль потери. Он задергался, его руки легли на плечи любовника и оттолкнули его.

— Что такое? Что не так? — поинтересовался мужчина и, проследив взгляд, уставился на свою жену. — Что ты тут делаешь?

Не получив ответа, он посмотрел вниз и задал этот вопрос Вале.

— Что она тут делает?

— Ждет тебя, наверное.

— Не шути со мной! — В голосе послышалась угроза. — Что она тут делает? Что ты рассказал ей?

— Ничего из того, о чем бы она ни догадывалась, — спокойно ответил Валентин.

— У нее не хватило бы ума, — презрительно бросил мужчина.

Это было последней каплей, упавшей на весы женского терпения. Перед ней был и вправду Чужой, она не знала этого мужчину, о чем тут же ему и заявила.

— Ты не мой муж!

— Не говори глупостей, не выставляй себя еще большей дурой!

— Нет, дурой я больше не буду, — спокойно — откуда взялось это спокойствие? — заявила женщина, — я ухожу от тебя, дочку я забираю с собой.

— Да кому ты будешь нужна?!

— Не знаю, но я знаю, что не нужно мне. Мне не нужен ты!

— Да и катись! — заорал мужчина. — Катитесь вы оба! Фригидная дура и педик! Твоя сестра трахается в несколько раз лучше вас обоих вместе взятых.

Подхватив с пола свой пиджак, он выскочил из комнаты, и грохот входной двери дал понять, что он покинул этот дом.

Женщина прошла в комнату и тяжело опустилась на диван рядом с Валентином.

— Мне очень жаль, — произнес он и погладил ее руку. Слезы, наполнившие ее глаза, невольно отозвались на его мягкий сочувствующий голос. Она рыдала так, как не рыдала никогда, выплакивая умирающую душу, чтобы дать место для новой…

***

Прошло два года, прежде чем она смогла снова сказать, что свободна, прежде чем получила развод. Муж, теперь уже бывший, сделал все, чтобы отобрать у нее дочь, но у него ничего не вышло. Новая женщина, что родилась в ту ночь, отстояла своего ребенка. В ее новой квартире, которую муж купил ей по решению суда, ее уже не тревожили воспоминания о несбывшимся семейном счастье. Она с оптимизмом смотрела в будущее, где ее ожидала новая работа, новые друзья, новая жизнь и новое счастье. Лишь с единственной частью прошлого она решила не расставаться — в ее новом доме всегда было место для Вали, человека даровавшего ей другую судьбу.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Время написания: август 2004 года.


End file.
